fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Ozymandias
|神王|Shin-Ō}} Ramesses II, King of Kings, Meryamen, Sun King, God-king |jname = オジマンディアス |id = 118 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,850/11,971 |hp = 1,881/12,830 |gatk = 13,104 |ghp = 14,056 |voicea = Koyasu Takehito |illus = Nakahara |attribute = Sky |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 205 |stargeneration = 9% |npchargeatk = 0.59% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 30% |alignment = Chaotic・Neutral |gender = m |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Divine, Humanoid, King, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAABB |qhits = 5 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Seals their NP for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Bond Level , Increases party's Arts and Buster performance by 10% while he is on the field. }} Stats Biography Trivia *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Karna. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Francis Drake. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter) and Shuten Dōji. *The flower he holds in his Final Ascension artwork is of the same flower worn by Nefertari. **This flower is the Nymphaea lotus, commonly known as the white Egyptian lotus or white Egyptian water-lily. This species of flower was worshipped by ancient Egyptian and considered as a symbol of creation. It has appeared on many ancient Egyptian decorations. Remains of this flower were also found in the tomb of Ramesses II. **However, as its common name suggested, this species of flower in Egypt has only white coloration, as opposed to the pink colored flower shown in the artwork. Images Saint Graphs= Ozyman1.png|Stage 1 Ozyman2.png|Stage 2 Ozyman3.png|Stage 3 Ozyman4.png|Stage 4 OzymanAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Ozymandiasicon.png|Stage 1 OzymandiasStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 OzymandiasStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 OzymandiasFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S118 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S118 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S118 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Ozy Sprite1.png|Sprite 1 Ozy Sprite2.png|Sprite 2 Ozy Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 S118 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S118 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S118 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo118.png|NP Logo Ozyarts.png|Arts Attack Ozybuster.png|Buster Attack Ozyquick.png|Quick Attack Ozyextra.png|Extra Attack Ozyskill.png|Skill Pose Ozy_np.png|NP Pose Ozy_weapon.png|Heqa Sceptre Sprite Ozypyramid.png|Top of Pyramid Ozysphinx.png|Sphinx Wehem-Mesut |-| Expression Sheets= OzymandiasStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Ozy 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Ozy 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Ozy 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Ozymandias Camelot Sheet.png|Story (Camelot) |-| Craft Essences= 479.png|Sphinx Awlad (Valentine CE) Cafe_Camelot.png|Cafe Camelot CE0684.png|Golden Wings CE763.png|The Pharaoh's Great Winter Thanksgiving Festival CE767.png|The Sun and Gold Gamblers CE1004.png|Escape from the Pyramid |-| Others= OzymandiasDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 4 OzymandiasDuel02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 4 Ozy_moses_nefertari.png|Ozymandias, Moses and Nefertari by Nakahara Prototype fragment servants.jpg|Ozymandias with the rest of Fate/Prototype Fragments servants by Nakahara OzyArt1.jpg|Ozymandias, Moses and Nefertari by Nakahara Category:Fate/Prototype Category:Egyptian Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Divine Category:King Category:Riding Category:Camelot